it's time to go home
by nabmiles
Summary: Shin-chan, waktunya pulang. Fem!Takao


Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. _No profit taken_. **Fem!Taka****o**; jadi bukan yaoi okeh.  
><em>Background music<em>: **Kiss the Rain-(covered by) Sungha Jung**

* * *

><p>Kazunari melihat punggung itu di hadapan.<p>

Punggung besar yang menjanjikan tempat bersandar yang nyaman, punggung yang tengah berlapis jas hitam formal.

Kazunari menghabiskan banyak waktu memandangi punggung Shintarou. Saat ia berjalan di belakangnya, mengamati gerak cepatnya di lapangan, lekat memperhatikan kala pemuda itu beraksi dengan bola melolosi ring, Kazunari kerap mengagumi Shintarou dari balik punggungnya.

Kini, punggung nan senantiasa bergestur tegap dan tegak—satu pribadi tak mudah goyah—itu tampak kehilangan kekuatan. Kazunari menangkap sepintas bahu bergetar dan lunglai ditahan, pun kepala menunduk pada pusara yang masih kemerahan.

Kazunari percaya bahwa Shintarou selalu begitu; mengendalikan kalut dengan datar ekspresi lalu menghindari kontak mata. Kazunari biasa sengaja mencari-cari pandangan Shintarou untuk memergoki muramnya—yang berganti jengkel sekian detik kemudian dan Kazunari akan menertawakan sambil berucap _Shin-chan lucu sekali_.

Tapi, ini bukan hal sepele lagi.

Kazunari menyapukan pandang dan sadar hanya tinggal tersisa mereka di sini. Shintarou belum bergeming sejak bangkit dari simpuh di sisi pusara—tempat peristirahatan seorang yang sangat berarti bagi Shintarou (Kazunari tahu, sangat tahu, album foto dan cara Shintarou berbakti cukup menjelaskan semua); ibunya.

Ibu Shintarou—ibunya juga—begitu sehat. Kazunari bahkan sempat bertanding tenis meja dengannya minggu lalu. Masih melontarkan godaan untuk sang putra berkenaan Kazunari. Masih aktif bekerja depan monitor, bugar tanpa cukup alasan dibuat khawatir.

Kazunari ingat bagaimana Shintarou terpaku kala mendengar kabar telepon itu—kejut dan kalut bercampur, tangan mengepal seolah menahan ragu, tangan bertumpu di atas meja tanda hilangnya fokus … Kazunari tak pernah melihat Shintarou yang seperti itu.

"Ta—Kazunari."

Tergagap. "Eh?"

"Kaubisa pulang duluan."

"—Mana bisa!"

"Aku akan lama."

"Ya."

"Kau mengganggu."

Kazunari mengeryit terhadap kalimat terakhir sebelum sadar bahwa itu merupakan bentuk pertahanan diri Shintarou. Ia bisa saja pergi sekarang, toh Shintarou juga bilang begitu, namun Kazunari putuskan tidak.

Melihat Shintarou terluka sendiri bukan pilihan yang tepat.

Ia melangkah satu kali, kini sejajar dengan Shintarou. Jemari bertaut di belakang tubuh.

"Hmm, Shin-chan tahu kalau orang yang meninggal akan berubah jadi bintang?"

Bisu sejenak. "… Kedengaran konyol."

"Tentu saja bisa," Kazunari menyahut tangkas, menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Kalau begitu ayo nanti kita lihat bintang, Shin-chan, buktikan sama-sama!"

"… Itu cuma mitos, Kazunari."

"Shin-chan payah," si perempuan menjulurkan lidah. "Mereka bersinar paling terang dan paling besar, tahu. Untuk menyapa yang mereka tinggalkan!" Kazunari menengadah. Arak gumpal kapas berlatar langit dirona jingga menyapa. Satu tarikan napas dan perempuan itu tersenyum—tangannya lincah menggenggam jemari Shintarou di sisi hingga mata Shintarou melebar sedikit.

Genggaman itu hangat. Sangat hangat.

"—Itu artinya kau tidak sendiri, Shin-chan! Mereka masih di sini," Kazunari mencondongka posisi, menatap wajah Shintarou, telunjuk mengetuk tempat di mana orang-orang biasa menyebutnya, "di hati."

Shintarou menatap keping mata perempuannya. Lama. Ia mendapati jernih air memantul di sana, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang entah bagaimana mengantarkan lega—Shintarou menunduk lebih dalam. "Kau … berisik."

"Shin-chan boleh menangis, kok," Kazunari tersenyum, menemukan netra hijau tak menatap balik. "Aku di sini, Shin-chan! Mau pinjam bahuku? Hehe—"

Kekehan itu terputus oleh gerak cepat Shintarou meraih pergelangan tangan Kazunari, helai-helai surai hitam yang begitu dekat kala pundak perempuan itu adalah tempat ia menumpukan kepala, menyerah berpura-pura tidak apa-apa karena realita berkata sebaliknya.

Kazunari mengerjap beberapa kali, mencerna apa yang terjadi sebelum senyum kecil hadir dalam geli. Shintarou masih memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Shin-chan lucu sekali."

Ia menengadah pada langit; visi ditenggelamkan pendar oranye menjemput hari. Ia pejamkan mata untuk menikmati sepoi angin sore berembus memainkan anak-anak rambut.

"Sudah mau malam, lho, Shin-chan."

Ia menangkap sekilas bahu Shintarou bergetar, lalu kilap bening di sudut mata yang hampir tak Kazunari lihat—lalu pundaknya yang terasa basah, basah, basah.

"Waktunya pulang, Shin-chan," Kazunari tersenyum hingga bulan sabit menjadi matanya, dengan jemari menepuk punggung Shintarou yang mengeratkan genggam. "Tapi berlama-lama dulu di sini boleh, kok. Pukpuk, Shin-chan!"

"… Aku sudah pulang, Kazunari."

"Hm? Apa? Aku tidak dengar—"

"Bukan apa-apa."

_Pulang, pulang, di mana kau tahu ada rumah bagimu di sana. Selalu._

* * *

><p>an: why its so cheessy huwek lemme vomit /melt into pieces/  
>err, semacam pemanasan karena lama gak nulis. Kaku banget ya kesannya, saya lagi nggak produktif banget bulan ini huhu orz. Nggak mood nulis tapi maksa ... ya begini deh hasilnya. Saya tahu ini fail ;;A;;<br>nb: midofemtaka is sooooo precious!

oya, saya lagi bikin polling di profil saya, tolong berikan jawaban juga ya ;D


End file.
